Bright Green Eyes
by Kirstyn.T
Summary: Chap 1: I looked into his tearfilled bright green eyes. I saw fear, I saw love and I saw something I had never seen in his eyes before, I saw my son.NEW: CHAPTER TWO! Maddie started crying in relief, hugging her Bright Green Eyed boy, Danny Phantom. :
1. Chapter 1

♥☼♥ **Hey! Last night, I decided to discontinue one of my stories but now, I have decided not to! I am starting a new story though! And I am still writing the other story so, it isn't discontinued… Well, I was in bed, trying to get back to sleep when I came up with this idea. I changed it a bit though… Anywho, I hope you enjoy reading the ONESHOT! Oh and, it's Maddie's POV ♥☼♥**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Yes, I know, I have to say it and I know it is true but I still don't like saying it but, here it is… I Do NOT own Danny Phantom.**

**Bright Green Eyes**

* * *

I looked around at what once used to be such a peaceful, ordinary town. I tried to find my husband, Jack, but he had run off when he spotted a ghost. I walked down the road, trying to see if any ghosts were near.

We had decided that we would end this ghost business once and for all. Amity Park was getting destroyed by ghost attacks. Jack and I along with some helpful people decided to send the ghosts off the earth and close any portal that they had.

It was a hard fight; the ghosts didn't want to leave our town. Many people had been killed by the ghosts and others had been injured. One man was in a coma. But I couldn't think about that right now, I had to look for the one ghost we hadn't caught.

Everywhere I looked I saw firemen trying to put out small fires in the street or big house fires. I held my ecto-gun tighter and continued to walk. I heard crying in the distance. I looked to see that a little girl had been hurt by the ghosts. I heard sirens, police cars and ambulances were trying to sort things out.

I walked into a bush area and looked at the sky. Danny Phantom would probably be there somewhere. I was also looking for my son, Danny, who had run off. I knew that Jack and Jazz were safe, I had a feeling that Danny was too.

I saw a black and white figure lying in a tree. I dove into the bush when his head turned. I peered through a hole and saw that he was alone. I made sure my ecto-gun was ready to be fired and jumped out of the bush.

His head turned at the sound and when he saw me, he sighed.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN, DANNY PHANTOM!" I yelled.

He looked down at his palms. Something wasn't right about him, there was something different. This didn't seem like the ghost who was the cause of most of the damage done in Amity Park. Normally he would be jumping around, with a smile on his face. Here he was, looking at his hands which were covered in ectoplasm.

I saw that there was a cut in his right hand, that's why he had ectoplasm all over his hands. He still didn't look up at me, so I lowered my gun. When I saw him shift because he was uncomfortable, I placed my finger over the trigger, ready to shoot if he tried anything funny.

Only after a minute did he raise his head, to show that he had tears falling down his cheeks. I looked into his tear-filled bright green eyes. I saw fear, I saw love and I saw something I had never seen in his eyes before, I saw my son.

**

* * *

Yep, I know it was short but, it was only meant to be! I hope you enjoyed reading this; I enjoyed writing it, now I might continue my other story. So, Maddie discovered Danny Phantom's secret, that he was her son. So, WHO SAW REALITY TRIP? If you haven't because you live somewhere not in America (like me) then, PM me and I will give you the solution, because, I found a way! But, many others may have a way of watching it but, oh well… anyways,**

**Read and Review**

**Love Kirst…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I typed half of this up, and it got deleted, so I had to start all over again. Lol. THE only reason you are getting another chapter is because I want to tell you that I am WRITING AGAIN! WOOH! And I want to know what sort of story you guys want! . Just so you know, I am writing a few stories at the moment, and one is half way done, so it should be posted in a couple of days.**

**

* * *

Well, here you are.**

**Danny Phantom**

**Bright Green Eyes**

* * *

Noticing that his mother had not yet shot at him, Danny turned around to face her, and gasped when he noticed the icy tears flowing down her soft cheeks. He watched her fall to the ground, and break out into loud, uncontrollable sobs, shoving her fingers into the dirt. He considered flying away to leave her for a second, but when he noticed how sad she was, he instantly dismissed that option.

"I'm so – so sorry." She whispered, barely loud enough for Danny to hear.

That was when he realised that she knew. He did not know how long she had known, but it mustn't have been too long, as she had tried to kill him only seconds ago. Danny looked himself over and realised he was still a ghost. _How could she have found out?_ He silently asked himself.

He heard a _splotch_ sound, the sound of liquid falling to the floor, and looked down, to see that it was his own blood. Danny wasn't too good with blood, even tough he had seen much of it when evil, monstrous ghosts injured people from Amity Park, or when he himself got injured.

He fell off the long, skinny branch that he had been sitting on top of, and almost hit the ground, but he quickly regained his balance and floated in the air, saving himself from a nasty accident.

Behind him, he heard the sound of an ecto-gun being charged up, and turned around, to look in the eyes full of hate that belonged to his own father. "Get away from her!" He yelled, obviously assuming that Danny was trying to do something to Maddie, assuming that was the reason she was crying.

Maddie looked up, and shouted, "Jack, no!" but it was too late – the shot had been fired.

Danny watched the shot slowly gain on him, and fly through his stomach, as if time was moving in slow motion. He screamed out in pain, as the ecto-energy sunk into his skin, and burned away muscle tissue and everything else in his stomach that it could get its teeth on, before fading away.

Maddie gasped, and ran to her son, holding him against her chest, as she mourned for her baby boy.

"Maddie, what are you doing?" Jack asked, completely bewildered.

"Jack, that was Danny!" Seeing Jacks confused look, Maddie added, "Our SON! You just killed our BOY!"

Jack just gasped, "No." and sat down on his large bottom, and his eyes started to fill with tears, before they sunk down his face, and landed on his orange jumpsuit, that was filled with dust.

A small tear landed on Danny Phantom's horribly pale face, and a light shined outwards from it. Maddie felt something pull Danny out of her arms, so she gripped him tighter, and started crying louder. But, in the end, she was not strong enough.

Danny floated up into the air, and he stayed in one spot for a few seconds. Suddenly, the sky was filled with a magnificent white, purer than any other whites anyone had seen.

Danny's eyes popped opened, and the voice that exited his mouth was not his own. "Madeleine Fenton, a good dead have you done. Your son's wish was to be accepted, and loved, for who he was, and you have granted that wish. Your son's heart was the purest seen ever."

Maddie blinked in surprise. She heard groans behind her, and saw all the people she had thought dead stretching, and sitting up. She gasped, and looked up at Danny Phantom.

"People of Amity Park," said a ghost, coming up behind Danny.

It was the most beautiful ghost any human had ever seen, with an aura full of peace and calm surrounding it. He made everyone smile, even Maddie, despite what had just occurred.

"Know this. It is not the end of your haunted times – ghost will forever remain in this town. It is up to you to judge them for who they are, and not to accuse them of being wrong because all others are bad." He advised.

"As long as you have ghosts, you will always have a protector, and for this time, it is this young boy, who was half killed in a freak accident, but dedicated his life to protecting the world from the ghosts that he let out, no matter what the cost."  
Danny floated slowly to the ground, and lay there for what seemed like an age, before his eyes fluttered open.

"Mum," he whispered, too soft for others to hear.

Maddie started crying in relief, hugging her Bright Green Eyed boy, Danny Phantom.

**

* * *

THE END**

**Yay! It all ends happily. I hope. I know, it was rushed, and not very good but I'm sorry. It's hard to like, finish it how I did, and then add another chapter after you only wanted a oneshot. Ah well.**

**Enjoy. Read and Review, tell me what you think, and what you WANT!**

**Love Kirst…**


End file.
